I Think I Wanna Marry You
by J.V.K SilverWings
Summary: Hi! Here's another fluffy one-shot Rane fic! I really hope you like it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Reed Van Kamp and Shane Anderson belong to CP Coulter, Kurt Hummel belongs to Ryan Murphy, and the lyrics to 'Marry You' being to Bruno Mars. Enjoy! :


Shane opened the door to his dorm. It was four in the afternoon, and he was about to get ready for his date with Reed. It wasn't just any date, was the night that Shane Anderson was going to propose to Reed Van Kamp, his boyfriend of three years.

He and Reed, after graduating from Dalton Academy (Reed at the top of their class, Shane would add with pride.) the two lovebirds couldn't bare to part ways. So, together, they applied for Julliard, and together they were both accepted (Although, Shane had a sneaking suspicion that it had a lot to do with Ms. Van Kamp's ultimate power in the arts industry.) with Shane majoring in Dance (Ballet, Tap, Jazz, Swing, and Ballroom) and Reed majoring in Music and two had dorms on the same floor, and visited each other every single day, for lack of classes together.

But anyways, when Shane entered his dorm, he was surprised to find Reed stretched out the wrong way on Shane's bed, fast smiled and stared at his adorable boyfriend. Reed's beautiful spiral curls were splayed out on either side of his face, his delicate features illuminated with the golden sunshine spilling in from the cheeks were as rosy as always, and his long blonde eyelashes curved just above the apples of his cheeks. His lips pouted slightly, making himself almost irresistible.

Shane blinked, wondering how he managed to find someone so beautiful who really loved him. He was pleased that he did, all the same, and tonight he was going to set in stone that Reed would be forever leaned over Reed, breathing in his scent of strawberries and vanilla that suited him so well. He pressed a gentle kiss in Reed's forehead, and Reed's eyelashes fluttered as his eyes opened.

"Good afternoon, Angel Face." Shane whispered, his breath warm against Reed's face.

Reed blushed ever so slightly. "Hi."Shane swept Reed up bridal-style (it was almost like he was dropping a hint of coming events) and spun around once before kissing Reed full on his soft stared up at him with his wide, copper-colored eyes filled with love and passion. He tried to say something, but Shane placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh," he said. "No talking."

Reed burst in giggles. "You dork."

Shane huffed in mock offense. "Oh, I'm a dork? Who snorts when they laugh, huh?" he said, and he began to tickle Reed's tummy, causing Reed to squeal and twist around desperately, trying to evade Shane's fingers and his warrior-like knowledge of every single part of Reed that was bad for Reed, because he was practically trapped against Shane, with one hand holding him tightly while the other tickled him Shane was totally right, because once Reed started laughing, he lost control and his laugh came out breathlessly and he snorted. To Reed, it was embarrassing and he hated it more than anything, but to Shane and everybody else, it was adorable and very endearing.

"Stop it, stop it!" Reed shouted through his giggles. "Please, I can't breathe! You're not a dork, you're cool!"

Shane grinned. "Yeah, I know." he stopped tickling Reed and set him gently on the end of the bed so he could catch his gave him a playful glare. "You're a meanie. We're not friends anymore."

Shane pouted, and Reed melted. "But I still love you." he smiled and tackled Reed back onto the bed, kissing him all giggled. "Ok, ok Shane! I forgive you! I love you!" Shane sat back up, laughing.

"Jesus, what are you, a puppy?" Reed asked, wiping his face."Maybe." was Shane's sly reply. "Now, I believe we have a date to get ready for."

Reed blushed suddenly. "I do believe you're right." Shane gave Reed a passionate kiss. "In an hour then?" he asked.

"Until then, Prince Charming."And with that, Reed left.

Shane took a deep breath and knocked on Reed's door. In his hand he held a single white daisy, Reed's favorite flower, and in his pocket rested the velvet, navy blue box that contained the beautiful ring Shane had bought, after saving up for almost a year to buy it. It was a silver band with a tiny little diamond encrusted right in the center. His guitar in its case sat concealed in the back of his car, waiting.

Reed opened the door, and Shane smiled. He leaned in and pecked Reed on the cheek, holding the flower out to him. Reed blushed pink and took the daisy, gently cupping the petals in his hands as he breathed in the sweet scent. 'Its beautiful.'

Shane smiled. 'Not as beautiful as you.'

And Shane was right. Reed looked absolutely stunning that night. He was dressed in a pair of grey-washed Armani skinny jeans, with a black button-up vest over a white dress shirt, complete with a bright red bowtie around his throat. His strawberry curls were perfectly spiraled and shiny, and his eyes sparkled beautifully.

Reed had only approved his own outfit after sending a picture of it to his best friend, Kurt Hummel, and receiving a text back saying 'Omg, You are TOO fabulous, I'm jealous.'

Shane held his elbow out to Reed, and Reed took it, giggling. 'Well, aren't you dapper tonight?' Shane shrugged and smiled. They made their way leisurely down the hallway, and when they reached the bottom landing, one of the senior dancers in Shane's ballet class,(yes, Shane is a ballerina, and a pretty bad-ass ballerina, to say the least.) Ellis, smiled at him and winked knowingly. When they reached Shane's sleek black Porsche, Shane, keeping up the dapperness-act, opened the passengers side door for Reed, who raised his eyebrows approvingly before sliding in. Shane got in, and before he turned the car on, Reed took Shane's face in one hand.

'I love you.' he whispered. 'You know that, right?'

Shane blinked slowly. 'Of course I do.' Reed leaned in and kissed Shane passionately. He pulled back and tickled the side of Shane's neck lovingly. Shane shivered with pleasure. 'Mmmm.' Reed smirked. 'You like that, huh?'

Shane blushed. Reed sat back in his seat, pulling on his seat belt. 'You're cute when you blush.'

Shane gave him a sideways glance. 'Not as cute as you.' Which, of course, received the desired reaction of a blush from Reed. Shane grinned in satisfaction. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Dinner went smoothly. They arrived to the fancy restaurant Shane had made reservations for months in advance, and they ordered nice food and flirted like they were a new couple.

Just before the end of the meal, Shane excused himself. He said he needed to use the restroom, but really, he snuck out the back exit and back to his car to get his guitar.

Shane had already arranged with the restaurant that he would be able to play his guitar for Reed without getting kicked out. When he returned, he skillfully slid the guitar case beneath the table with Reed seeing it.

Reed, while Shane was gone, had cut his finger with his knife (on accident, of course), and was now staring at it, tears in his eyes from the sharp pain. 'Aw, Baby.' said Shane, pouting. 'Lemme see.'

Reed held his cut finger out to him, and Shane took Reed's wrist, gently guiding it towards his mouth, pressing a kiss over the cut. Reed blushed furiously.

'Better?' Shane asked with a smooth smile that melted Reed, who nodded shyly.

'Are you gentleman ready for you check?' asked the waiter, who winked at Shane, and Shane got the feeling that he knew what was about to occur.

'Yes, Sir.' said Shane with a charming smile.

When their plates were taken away, Shane began to get nervous.

'Not now, Anderson.' Shane scolded himself. 'Its now or never.' he steeled his nerves and pulled the guitar from beneath the table.

'Shane-?' Reed started, but Shane winked at him. He stood up in front of Reed, the guitar balanced on his thigh.

Reed stared down at him with wide eyes. 'What-'

'Shh.' Shane said, and began to strum on the guitar. Eventually, everybody went quiet and stared in the direction of Reed and Shane's table.

Shane smiled and cleared his throat, and began to sing. 'Its a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, Baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, Baby, I think I wanna marry you.'

Reed blushed. His eyes sparkled with a smile, but he bit his bottom lip, conscious of all the people staring.

'Well, I know this little chapel off the boulevard we can go, no one will know. Come on, boy. Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow. Shots of patron. And its on, 't say no, no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go, go if you're ready like I'm ready.'

Reed was flustered, but it wasn't the bad kind where he looked confused and angry, it was the cute kind where his cheeks were pink and he was smiling uncontrollably.

'Cause its a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, Baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, Baby? I think I wanna marry you.'

At this point, the waiter took Shane's guitar when he held it out, getting down on one knee in front of Reed. Several people, mostly women, gasped.

'Reed,' Shane said as he attempted to sum up his feeling. 'I love you…you're everything I've ever wanted, and you have been ever since we met at Winter Fest all those years ago. Everything about you is perfect…your smile, your eyes. The way you laugh when I tickle you, the way you blush. Those itty bitty freckles on the bridge of your nose. I couldn't ask for a better person to call mine.'

Reed's eyes brimmed with tears of joy, and he covered his mouth with one hand while Shane held the other.

'Reed Alexander Van Kamp,' he said, pulling the velvet box put of his pocket and opening it. 'Will you marry me?'Shane's heart was pounding like a drum and his entire body tingled with nerves. At this point, Reed began to full-on cry, and he nodded, smiling through his tears.

'Yes, Shane Jamison Anderson, I will. I will marry you.'

Shane gave a loud whoop of joy and swept Reed up into his arms, kissing him passionately on the were loud applause, and shouts of congratulations. Shane slipped the ring onto Reed's finger.

'Oh, it's beautiful!' Reed gasped, admiring the ring. Shane nuzzled into the side of Reed's neck, making him giggle. 'Not as beautiful as you.'


End file.
